To Love Somebody
by deliriousfaith
Summary: Draco should learn not to anger nor embarrass Harry. Oneshot. Warning: SLASH!


***Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling.***

His hips swayed to the music, just following the beat, uncaring to the outside world. It was just him in his apartment with the speaker blasting a rhythmic and hypnotic sound.

Abruptly, the music stopped and Harry spun around quickly to look at the stereo, wondering what was wrong. He was met with the icy, cold gaze of one Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone. And how'd you get into my apartment!"

"You gave me a key, remember? For emergencies." Malfoy's smirk could not have gotten bigger.

"Yes. MINISTRY emergencies. And seeing as how we're both on vacation right now, there's no way you would know about any emergencies before me."

Harry was seething at forgetting he had personally given Draco a key. He had been avoiding Draco ever since the incident at the office, when Draco had decided to out him to the entire Department. Apparently, locking himself into his apartment wasn't working.

Instead of confronting the issue, Draco decided to flippantly change topics.

"I didn't know you could dance. Mind if I join you?"

"I'm angry at you. Loathing you. What makes you think you could just tell everyone, all my friends, about _that_! You had no right!" Harry added as a second thought, "And give me back my key!"

Draco could only smirk when he lazily supplied the key to Harry. But just as Harry went to take it, Malfoy quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"You can get it back if you do something for me..."

Oh, this angered Harry beyond compare. No one spoke to him that way, if they knew what was good for them. He didn't defeat a Dark Lord multiple times for nothing.

"Malfoy, I don't want anything to do with you after that... incident!"

"What incident? I don't recall any particular... incidents."

"Don't play coy! You, you blatantly disregarded my feelings and ousted me... In the most embarrassing way, no less!"

Draco simply raised his eyebrow, which further infuriated Harry. He reached for his wand, but Draco was too quick for him. Draco had already wrapped one of his hands around Harry's wand arm.

"I don't remember, maybe you should refresh my memory."

Lips quickly met lips and arms were no longer used as cuffs, but as instruments for touching, for feeling. The Boy-Who-Lived could do nothing as he was being touched like this for the second time that week. But this time, it was much more intense and in a much more private atmosphere.

Moans were heard throughout the apartment and Harry stopped putting up a fight. Instead, his hands reached for Draco's blonde hair while Draco wrapped Harry's toned legs around his waist. If he had been any less strong, they would've both toppled to the carpeted floor... Not that either of them would have minded.

"Wait... M-Mal... Draco! I still ha-haven't forgiven y-y..."

Harry was grasping for words, too breathless to speak due to the ministrations of his lover. He almost gave in completely when a bite to his collarbone awoke him. Harry quickly shoved Malfoy off of him, and took three steps back, trying to distance himself.

"Just get the bloody hell away from me. Bugger off!" Harry was no longer agitated with the former Death Eater, he was furious. His magic was slowly sparking the air around him, but Draco made no move to back away. Instead, he slowly stalked towards the powerful wizard.

Harry's emerald green eyes were blazing and were becoming darker by the moment. The only thing Draco could do was slowly approach him, making sure to never break eye contact. Soon, they were a breaths length away from one another and Draco touched Harry's arms. The featherlight feeling seemed to snap Harry out of his power induced craze.

The emotional drain was too much for Harry and he broke down. He threw his arms around Draco and started to cry into his shoulders. The blonde let the younger man use him this way, it was the least he could do. Malfoy slowly encircled his arms around Harry's waist while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. All this while, Malfoy was feeling just a tad ashamed.

"I came here to apologize. It honestly did seem like an emergency... Heh, sorry. I shouldn't try to lighten the mood... But why were you dancing? I thought you were angry..."

Now it was Harry's turn to look sheepish and blushing. "I was trying to get it out of my head. Dancing helps me clear my mind... to calm my emotions." He turned his head in an angle at which Draco could no longer see him eye-to-eye.

Finally, Draco's infuriating smirk returned and amusement dashed across his silver eyes. "Then do I still have to apologize?"

Harry instantly started to berate Malfoy, but in a much more teasing manner. "Of course! Hermione and Ron... And Kingsley! They must be so disappointed..."

And then it clicked in Malfoy's head. It wasn't that he had kissed Harry in front of all their colleagues, but because he had done so without giving Harry the chance to confront his friends about his orientation.

"*Sigh* Harry, I'm sorry. Not because I scarred Weasley and Granger-"

"She's Weasley now."

"Harry, I'm trying to apologize. As I was saying, I'm sorry not for scarring our colleagues, but because I didn't give you the chance to tell them first. I should've been more considerate about our situation. But, I'm not sorry for kissing and groping you in front of everyone. It makes sure no one's mistaken that you're MINE." At this point, Draco waggled his eyebrows and ducked when Harry tried to smack him. Despite them being together, Harry still liked to abuse Draco at any chance he got.

For some reason, Draco's statement seemed to be funny because the next moment, Harry burst out laughing. Tears started to flow and his stomach started to hurt from so much laughter.

"You thought THAT was why I was mad at you?! Draco, love, 'Mione and Ron know we're together. And I love it when you get all possessive!"

"Then why are you bloody mad at me!" Draco was exasperated. He had thought he was being the perfect boyfriend when he had "figured out" Harry's problem. Apparently, he was a horrible one.

Harry could only crack a smile, realizing just how stupid his reason for being mad at Draco really was. "I don't wanna say. Then you'll get mad at me."

Thus, the tickling war commenced, with Harry on the ground gasping for breath, but this time for a completely different reason. Limbs were entwined and --

"Uncle! Uncle! Bloody hell, Draco! Now you're just doing this for fun!"

Draco's concentration broke and he gazed into the eyes of his somewhat-loving boyfriend, depending on his mood. "So, why were you so mad at me?"

"I... I was angry that you showed everyone my Michael Bolton CD... Everyone knows he's a closet poof and his music is dreadful... You didn't have to show everyone I loved him. It was so embarrassing!"

And at this, it was Draco's turn to burst out laughing, hands at his stomach. After a minute or so, Draco could only gaze at his boyfriend with a loving expression. If Harry weren't so awkward and bashful, would Draco still love him? "No, it's what makes him Harry," Draco thought.

And with that in mind, Draco went on to reassure his love that he would announce to the entire Ministry that that CD was in fact his own, and that he was simply trying to save himself by telling everyone it was Harry's.

Harry hit him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**AN: If there are any Michael Bolton fans out there, sorry! I was thinking of Office Space when I was choosing an artist .**


End file.
